The Chess of Angels and Demons
by Nicolas Ambroise
Summary: With the Demons and Humans at peace,the Angels had revealed themselves for the first time.Time was crucial and they came with a grave reason-to claim their fated ruler,the one who has an angel-like face— Wolfram.Will Yuri allow them to take Wolf?YUURAM
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

Other than in his childhood, Yuri Shibuya never spared a thought about the existence of other worlds, of Demons and of a happily-ever-after life of royalty. He had stuffed and sealed these things in those fairytale books read to him by his mother when he was a child; And now that he is all grown up, these books were locked away upstairs in their attic.

He accepted the fact that his childhood memories would always come back at times of unavoidable recall and that is all right with him. His childhood memories, after all, are very innocent, happy and light; except for the part wherein his weird mother treated him more like a little girl.

Never had Yuri actually thought that these fairytale snippets would come to haunt him in real life. Everything seemed like a dream or even more of a nightmare for him when it began… until there was nothing he could do except to accept the fact that it everything was real.

Reality had slapped him hard on the face.

The reality that such an ideal exists…

The reality that he was flushed down a toilet taking him into another world…

The reality that Demons do exist and that they look no more or less than humans, with no long, pointed arrowhead-shaped tails, ruby horns, not clad in black cloaks or red-skinned, and lastly, their place is apparently no hell.

There is also the reality that he was one of them…

The reality that he is their fated 27th King chosen by the Original King…

The reality that the enemy would be the race he believed he completely belong to in the first place…

The reality that he accidentally proposed to a guy as well…

The reality of the great power he possess within him and of his alter ego…

The reality of profound misunderstandings, pride, injustice, conflicts and wars…

The reality that he is now a father to a Human girl…

_The reality of his confused feelings and a complicated love life…_

Nevertheless, even after all these, Yuri Shibuya swallowed in acceptance all these stressful realities that are fulfilling the remaining years of his youth. Accepted, faced and overcame. Well almost... except for the last part. Even until now with his teenage life coming to an end, Yuri had no idea how he should deal with that.

Eventually, certain things are made to occur to make ends meet.

With that last reality still fragmentary, another one has arrived. And it is quite unthinkable and unexpected, even to the wisest and the ancient. But then everything has its antithesis and the revelation of the other side of the coin for King Yuri and the Demon Kingdom has befallen.

If Yuri had accepted the reality of the existence of Demons, this time he had to open himself a little more to learn of the Angels and their quest.

**Author's Note:**

To my dear readers,

There goes to prologue, very brief indeed. I hope that this prologue is enough to stir your excitement! Btw, comments are highly appreciated! ^_^

This story was not inspired by the book Angels and Demons of Dan Brown. _(But I love that book, I'm a fan of Dan Brown) _I thought about the story before I realized the connection with the titles.

Anyway their totally different from one another, you'll see. ^o^

One day it suddenly occurred to me: **what if the very opposite of Demons exists in Kyo Kara Maoh?**

I am a killer of peace and I cannot simply accept that KKM will just end that way in Season 3- ceasefire.

And so, I came up with this story that introduces an unexpected yet feasible race that might spark a conflict against the Demon clan. I want Yuri to grow more mature with heavier burdens while figuring out his love complications.

Living the Kyo Kara Maoh dream,

Nicholas


	2. Foretoken

**Foretoken**

The Chief of the Angel Kingdom was awoken by the sound he knew he must not pass over; the sound that last resonated a millennium ago. He abandoned his sleepless state and glided towards the source of the entrancing melody.

The Well of Wisdom was auspiciously deserted. Lord Gavri'el glanced around before nearing to the well. When he was close enough to it, a divine voice began to sing to him:

"_The day from a thousand days has already ripened_

_A song has been fulfilled along with its essence_

_I summon you to hear the truth that it sends_

_Therefore observe and listen well, my friend."_

Gavri'el took a measured breath, preparing himself for the well's prophecy and nodded reverently.

"And all shall be done."

At once, a blazing fire sprung from the well and formed into a disk. Lord Gavri'el was taken aback; he cringed when the wild fire almost touched him. But that wasn't the reason of his absolute shock; it was the fact that the element that the Well of Wisdom used to reveal the Millennium's prophecy with water and never or must not be… _fire_. Fire means no good. _Ill News._

"_The days of winter has come to its rear end_

_The olden trunk will be burnt, let the ashes blend_

_And sanctify the one who is next to ascend_

_Fate has been vindictive, nothing could amend__…"_

The core of the fire had condensed on all sides forming an 'O' made of flames. Then a reflecting glass emerged revealing the identity of the one whom the song has been insinuating. Gavri'el studied the being. It was impeccably beautiful and he could not make out if it was a man or a woman. Without delay, the song continued:

"_Born with the essence of Uri'el, the sun's regent_

_His nimbus of radiance is remarkably golden_

_Whilst his fair visage and purity marks evidence_

_His soul is a flame that burns in permanence_

_He has love, the greatest foundation of strength_

_He possess the sublime elements that represents_

_The one to whom you shall all be reverent_

_Before him, this race shall condescend_

_Nevertheless you must prepare to discern_

_For this one will come from the other end_

_From a kingdom of which you are no friend_

_Our hope was raised in the Demons' den_

_Hence, the game of chess I shall recommend_

_Seize moves gradually with intelligence_

_When the fool is playing, you must pretend_

_The vigilant public, you must befriend_

_When the time dawns for your grounds to rend_

_The other sovereignty will not consent_

_This occurrence will trigger his unsounded concern_

_His jeweled fire, with their life they will defend_

_Love might move mountains but it isn't prudent_

_It is still a menace that shouldn't be taken_

_For shall it fails, the dire to impend will worsen_

_Even if it shall succeed, fate will be consistent_

_However this love is never certain_

_It has been born obscured and broken_

_This is where your preparations must append_

_Before the weakness transforms to strength_

_The future of this world would depend_

_On the outcome of the fire's ambiguous judgment_

_Should he fail on his task, should he fail to listen_

_My friend, the conclusion is already evident_

_This is why I have spoken to warn you Angels_

_You with the paramount duty to this realm_

_When all else fails, you must not be wrenched_

_Half of the flock must prepare to be sent_

_Sacrifice and you will be able to prevent_

_The end of days, the day of the end_

_Do not sway should this song not fall the same_

_Bear in mind, the inevitable is yet to be taken_

_As angels, you are bound to pray and yearn_

_Even in these dark times, miracles could happen_

_The lyrics are strong, but this last is the token_

_The part that turncoats the truth of my statement_

_So my lord, ride out and meet providence_

_Let your final days not be forgotten_

_Herewith, shall arise the days of the Golden_

_From here, all choices will craft a legend_

_Remember all the lyrics I have spoken_

_This is the song I called, the foretoken."_

With the end of last line, the fire immediately erupted into ashes leaving the confounded Archangel and the Well of Wisdom soiled by ashes that in a matter of seconds fluttered away with the passing breeze. Gavri'el was so absorbed by the song and its meaning that he seemed to have forgotten what he must do next. Time was already in the move.

The prediction was made clear and the first part of it was his certain death. Even if he had accepted it a long time ago, having lived millions of years, fear still got the better of him. But being an Angel— _an Archangel_, he knew he must block with the courage needed to face fate.

His concern for the other tragic things that are about to take place came next. Fortunately for him, he probably might not live to witness it all. But was he really lucky to be spared of the dark fate that lies ahead? No. Gavri'el would rather experience suffering and dying with them than being saved by a timely death.

How could the future become so schemed, so challenging and so ineluctable yet vague at the same time?

_Why must it come to this? What have the world done to receive such destiny? And what other choice do they have?_ The song spoke of miracles and the inevitable but how? Gavri'el could not see anything. He was still missing something. For the first time in his life being the Chief of the Archangels of Heaven, he felt the lack of wisdom to comprehend the truth that was implied by a principal source. Perhaps because he wasn't the one who will put the pieces together, who will bring an end to this beginning of darkness. Gavri'el bowed down on his knees and silently prayed. He could only hope that when the time comes for the end to dawn, someone _would and could_ be able to do so.

_Oh God save our world._


	3. Foreseen

**WARNINGS:** KKM characters are by its creator Tomo, only the plot of this fanfic and some original characters are brought to life by ME I did some research regarding Angels before I write the story but please do not relate it to any religious content. It is not intended to offend any subject matter. Surrender it all to your imagination and enjoy! Like I do

**Foreseen**

This was the first time she dreamed of this ideal place. Even if the place was supposed to be the one everyone wished to be there after they die, she was drowning in dread with every second ticked. As her feet touched the soft cotton that covers the ground, she felt a shiver ran towards the top of her spine. She put her arms around herself, hugging herself for comfort as the feeling of emptiness and loneliness wafted pass her. Isn't this the so-called 'paradise' where there is nothing but good, positive and happiness? But how come it seemed to be giving her the opposite impression?

After a long walk at the almost oblivion, she finally found herself stopping at the front of a golden door. The door was the most majestic door she has ever seen, gold relief and embroidered with diamonds and different gems, planted with the most peculiar and loveliest flowers that possess impervious beauty. Even the doors of the Blood Pledge Castle were never this grandeur. The door had its firm message written all over its manifestation—_"The Gateway to Paradise"._

Both curious over what would happen next and wanting to end this eerie vision, she slowly reached out for the large angel head-shaped doorknob. If this weren't a dream, it wouldn't be possible for her to lift the door even in less than an inch. She pulled it cautiously and even with the small space opened; a blinding light immediately struck her eyes like a sun at its peak. She recoiled and instinctively shoved her free hand to cover her eyes. Recovering in a few seconds, she slightly opened her eyes to adjust before pulling the door open the second time.

The light hit her eyes once again, but not as striking as before. It was then when she saw faint silhouettes of figures inside. Prying a bit more, she heard whispering. It was hard to make out both and remembering that she was merely in a dream, she lightly stepped inside.

Looking up she saw that the room was filled with creatures that were… _illuminating?_ She studied their appearances; they had those white fluffy feathery wings that were so familiar, their bodies clothed in white slender gowns and some heads were veiled while the rest reveal their sublime beauty and long silvery hair. She needed no second thought, the countenance made it so obvious._ Angels!_

She drew closer upon sensing that they didn't seem to notice her at all. Whatever they were talking about, she could tell that a heated discussion was taking place. They were surrounding what appeared to be like a well. Some were leaning on it with serious faces; the others were simply observing while some were busy speaking with one another.

"We are doomed! Lord Gavri'el has disappeared!" The tall angel who was leaning on the well cried out.

"You should not be afraid. Fear is no Angel's facet," the oldest-looking angel who was merely standing with closed eyes and folded arms stated steadily.

"Forgive my lack of faith, Archangel Mahali'el" the other angel immediately responded, a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

"I have an eternal room for forgiveness, be free of ignominy Valodri'el," Mahali'el said.

"But we cannot just go down and reveal ourselves! Making our presence known will bear out that we are vulnerable to their level!" Another angel spoke wearing the same indecipherable face.

"The fate of this world is far more important than ourselves. We have to do what is best for this world, it is our duty," another angel reasoned.

"But don't we have a duty to protect ourselves?"

"Cleanse your tongue sinned in egoism!" the other fired back; his voice raised as he struggled to stay calm. "We have been born with a task, and it is understandable that this one is the hardest to make! But even so, we should not wane! Among all other races, we should be prepared for this, understand it and fulfill our responsibility with the best of our abilities!"

"Then what do we do?" The other angel, who silently admitted his fault, spoke softly.

"The song of the well is as clear as its water; its significance is as resilient as its fire," it was Mahali'el who answered him. "It wants us to go with the flow of its words, but at the same time, reminds us that we can do something to stop the whirlpool of fate."

"Indeed," another Angel appeared from the curtains, approaching the lot. This Angel was obviously the fairest among them; he resembled Lord Gavri'el, who was also enveloped by an ivory light. The power and nature of the angels are classified by the glow of their aura. And ivory is among the highest, next to the golden glow.

"Archangel Raphi'el," Mahali'el and the other present angels greeted, inclining their heads in respect.

"Though the message is clear, I myself could not tell which is certain and which is not," he spoke nonchalantly. "But with the fact that our Chief had dematerialized confirms the graveness of the Foretoken. I say we must heed its motions, do what is must at the moment; if things should fail, should Uri'el's soul fail us… then we can always hope or make out for the inevitable."

The other angels, who were reassured with his proposal, nodded in accord.

"Then it is decided," Mahali'el confirmed. "We shall go down to the land and awaken Uriel."

"Who is the creature blessed with Uri'el's soul?" Raphi'el asked him.

Mahali'el halted from his pacing to respond, "The Well of Wisdom had remarkably given us direct clues that the One was born in the Demon Kingdom. With that, we have no problem finding him and leafing through his past and present life. The depictions of the well were very accurate. Indeed, he was the fairest in the entire surface of the land— allegorically, the jeweled fire of the Demon Kingdom. And he was chaste, wholesome, potent, and valiant, has a pure heart and has the strongest tool against darkness— He has... _the flame of unconditional love_."

Mahali'el paused. Raphi'el noticed his face had registered a hint of indecision and said, "Tell me _everything_ I need to know."

With an unhurried nod, Mahali'el carried on, "However, his current state was complicated by confusion, of an agonizing unrequited love, and of lost trust he had for certain important persons in his life. His soul was stained by violence brought about by wars and conflicts that had arisen over the years. His judgment was clouded with anxieties he always keep to himself. He was caught in a fortuitous engagement where he had grown so emotionally involved with when the other party was trying to break away from it. With that, he felt more alone and more unloved. But even if all these were on him, he has never failed to lose the good traits I have mentioned earlier. _He has a benevolent soul_."

"I am grateful that you have shared with me all these, Mahali'el," Raphi'el articulated empathetically. Even if Mahali'el had not mentioned these to him, there's no way he would not know. "It's ill fortune that Uriel's soul had been born in a land where evil and sadness is lurking. I am more determined to save him and purify him of sins he is not meant to be involved. On the fifth day of the week, heaven shall go down and meet him."

Raphi'el looked up, closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. After that, he turned back to the old archangel. "What was his name?"

Mahali'el inhaled deeply before giving his answer. "Archangel Uri'el had been identified as _Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld_."

Ulrike awoke shuddering. She was back in her oval room in the sacred temple of the Demon Kingdom. She couldn't believe what she had just saw in her dream-vision. Normally, she dreams mysterious meanings and they tend to leave her mind in a matter of seconds. But this one felt so real, true and also _frightening_. It was not leaving her, as if it had become a fragment in her memory which will never be undone... As if everything occurred in real time. Nevertheless, she was certain the dream had served its purpose— to inform her… to warn _her_.

Apparently, the dream she just had occurred either during the recent past time or the intervening time. She never thought she would learn a lot beyond her knowledge for eight hundred years in just a dream— that angels do exist and that someone had been living among them all this time. Ulrike could only pray for what was to come once the plan of the Angels had come down.


	4. Foreboding

**Author's Note:** KKM characters are by its creator Tomo, only the plot of this fanfic and some original characters are brought to life by ME I did some research regarding Angels before I write the story but please do not relate it to any religious content. It is not intended to offend any subject matter. Surrender it all to your imagination and enjoy! Like I do

**Foreboding**

"Nooooooo!"

"Ouchhh!"

Wolfram was awoken upon crashing onto Yuri, who yelled in pain and was almost thrown out of bed. As if by instinct, the blonde scrambled away from his victimized friend, ignoring the throbbing pain he felt caused by the sudden collision of their heads. He, himself, was shocked at what just happened.

"What was that all about?" Yuri yelped, massaging his knockout head. With his vision still a bit shaky and the utter darkness at his wake, he couldn't see his ferocious bedmate.

Wolfram, who was still busy registering everything that had just occurred, didn't hear Yuri. Realizing he just went beyond his usual rotation in bed, and it was far worse than sleepwalking, his green eyes widened against the dark. It was as if he had been suspended in midair one moment and suddenly he fell smashing against Yuri the next. The blonde tried to recall his dream for it was the most possible cause of his body's abrupt movement.

"Wolf?" Yuri asked anxiously, wondering if his friend was still there. Only the stretching silence responded to him.

"Hey, Wolfram," Yuri tried again, as he clambered back onto the bed's center.

The blonde was still in deep thought, but he just couldn't ignore Yuri, who was starting to get annoying.

"What wimp?" Wolfram managed in an irritated voice.

"You could at least say sorry than calling me a wimp," Yuri complained in exasperation.

"Hmmpp, sorry then…" Wolfram gave away, not in the mood to let his pride quarrel against the other young man again. His mind was still racing, busy retracing his dream. He stood up, lighted the candles by just passing alongside them and proceeded to the nearby door that leads to the balcony.

_What's up with him?_

Yuri was twice dumbfounded, not just because of the strike but more because it was unlikely for the blonde to not argue further _and _not mind apologizing promptly. Usually, Wolfram makes a big deal even out of small matters and will do anything to keep his apologies to himself. Yuri watched as the beautiful one disappeared through the balcony's door, completely isolating him. For some reason, Yuri didn't like that. Yuri sighed, curiosity was getting the better of him and so, he stretched out his muscles, jumped out of bed and followed the blonde.

When he reached the doorway of the balcony, he was met with a picture-perfect prospect that was most astounding. Wolfram was there, leaning his arms on the terrace and looking up at the sky, pokerfaced. That very uncanny expression sent a shiver along Yuri's spine. If Yuri hadn't known him, he would have mistaken his blonde friend for an angel. The clear glow of the moon dazzled on the flawless pearl white skin of the fire wielder, his golden curls shone like real gold crowning his priceless beautiful face as his frilly nightgown flowed with the fleeting. calm breeze. The emerald eyes that seemed to be taking in the illumination of the moon were enough to stir a strange feeling within Yuri he couldn't identify, but he was certain the organ in his chest began to tick faster than seconds.

Yuri had never seen his friend looking so vulnerable yet undeniably arresting. Yuri no longer cared about what happened a while ago, he was more concerned of the contemplating blonde before him.

"I can't remember it," Wolfram spoke quietly, almost to himself.

"What do you mean?" Yuri asked as he drew closer to his friend.

Wolfram didn't move and replied blankly without looking at Yuri, "The dream… the dream I just had… I can't remember it."

Yuri recognized that the blonde's tone was laced in utter distress.

"We tend to forget our dreams, Wolf. Whatever it was, it was just a dream," Yuri said, choosing his words with care, in fear of stressing the blonde further.

Wolfram did not reply. He kept looking and searching at the skies in a troubled expression. It was as if he just heard something that was suddenly lost and now, he was searching for it from above. Yuri observed him; the soundless mystification was biting and bothering his personality of wanting to know all the time what the hell was going on. Something was definitely amiss.

"I heard voices…" Wolfram whispered very softly, Yuri almost missed it.

"What voices, Wolf?" Yuri stepped nearer, now he was merely a few inches away from the blonde, who was starting to worry him to a great extent. Wolfram closed his eyes, with his head still pointing high towards the sky.

Seconds… Minutes… An unanswered question... Answer a question with a question, a utilized psychological defense. However that logic wasn't in Wolfram's mind, for in his silence, he was beginning to recover and reconstruct the pieces of his dream. As if the voice he just heard was helping him do so. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he could not recollect some of it, which seemed like the important ones. He just knew his dream was no ordinary one. He was floating in it, flying. And then there was this strong mixture of fear, grief, and loneliness that had lingered with him even until now that he was back to reality.

Yuri merely continued to study him. He didn't demand an answer, respecting the blonde's need for silence. After a few minutes, just when Yuri was about to leave, Wolfram finally turned to face the double black. Yuri heard the slight movement, and he looked back swiftly, eager to be of help.

"_Yuri,_" Emerald eyes pierced black ones.

"Yes?" His question came almost in unison with Wolfram's voice.

But he was taken aback by what he saw, for Wolfram looked so shattered. His eyes were glistening with… _tears?_

"_Yuri… will you be able to let me go… when I was never yours?"_

**Very Important Note to Chess of Angels and Demons readers:**

To my dear readers,

I know it's too short, it should have gone together with the next chapter but I have decided to separate them so I could already post this one. I also want this to stand on its own. Sorry for the long wait to those who have favorited the story! Thanks for your patience! The next chapter's almost done, I'll try posting it as soon as I can.

Thank you **Mitchie** for beta-reading this chapter!

Guys and girls, I hope you like this one. Since I'm more of an artist, I'm also trying to come up with a perfect chapter artwork for this with the two on the balcony so I could give you a better picture of the scene. :)

Thanks for the faves and comments! + or -, I really appreciate them!

Living the Kyo Kara Maoh dream,

_Nicholas_

**Beta-read by Mitchie**


	5. Forgather

**Author's note:**

_Dear beloved readers,_

_I humbly apologized for the late update, I've been so busy with work. Really guys, sorry. Anyway it seems that I'm getting back in the game. This chapter was supposed to be longer than this but I've decided to just separate the other half and place it in another chapter, where it fits better. I'll post it as soon as I finished the details._

_Thank you so much for reading :) I hope you enjoy it!_

_For the wicked teaser ad of COAD, please visit my profile for the links!_

**Forgather**

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?  
What happens next?_

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

**(****Dare You To Move by Switchfoot)****  
**

Ulrike immediately seek out the two buddies whom she believed would be the best persons to confide her vision. It was easy for her to find them. As always, the two were busy talking in the Temple's garden. It was still a bit dark. A faint tint of orange was starting to blend with the dark sky, the bluish violet colors accenting even more. The breeze of the dawn somewhat soothed her, as if assuring her that things would turned out fine _as it always do._

Oh, she could only hope so.

"Good morning Lady Ulrike," Murata said when he saw her approaching from the archway.

"Good morning Your Eminence," Ulrike greeted and gave him a frail smile. She turned to Shinou and bowed slightly. "Your Majesty." Shinou nodded in response, probing her emergence.

The two knew in an instant that the priestess had awoken with a reason.

A message by pigeon arrived at the balcony of Gwendal's bedroom; it did not wait for the crack of dawn. The Chief of State had been awake before then and was astonished to see a messenger at this hour. _An emergency._

He opened the windows, took the small paper from the pigeon's neck very gently and unrolled it.

_Lord von Voltaire,_

_We have something very important to discuss with you and the Maoh. This is a matter that cannot wait for the day to peak. May we request the presence of Sir Weller, and Lady Cecilie. We prefer that Lord von Bielefeld be not acquainted of this at present._

_Please come to the temple as soon as achievable._

_Ken Murata_

Gwendal read the letter twice before allowing the message to sink in. The letter was promptly written and that was enough to convince him of its urgency. The Great Sage has never written to him before, not that he expected him to, but he was perfectly aware that the Great Sage writes with the necessary details, if in case of being intercepted, he hides them beneath metaphors. But judging from the letter in his hand, there was only one blatant point made for him to understand at the moment— _there's no time._

* * *

Yuri never found sleep again after what occurred hours ago. The throbbing pain in his head had gone, and his eyes were wide open like an owl's. His mind was racing in circles. He tried to use the time to think of solutions to the problems of his kingdom, but with the war between the Demon Tribe and the Humans over, he couldn't dwell long on any. His mind was drifting every now and then to one of his primary and more personal problems since he came into this world—the person sleeping beside him. Come to think of it, it hadn't been much of a setback now for the accidental commitment had became a part of his bizarre life.

Thinking altogether, he had been deeply fascinated by the sleeping beauty lying beside him. _What a nice sight to start your day_, Yuri thought as he examined all over again the golden locks framing the angelic face, the innocent eyes clamped shut with no constrain, the golden lashes resting against smooth, pale and pinkish cheeks, the perfectly pointed short nose, and finally, the slightly parted pink lips of his bedmate. _Wait a minute, what the hell am I doing? staring at him?_Yuri began to sweat in alarm.

_You just realized now when you've been doing so for more than an hour? _Another voice in him asked.

_Oh no! I must stop before he wakes and sees me! _

Finally, Yuri managed to turn away from the blonde. He felt a familiar tightening in his chest— the one that always makes it difficult for him to breathe, the one he first felt when Wolfram's heart had stopped during their ordeal with Shou shou, the feeling he constantly dismiss, the one that attacks him whenever he wakes up in the middle of the night and finds himself staring at Wolfram, whenever he steal glances at the other boy's lithe form when they bathe together, whenever Wolf does something kind and cute like sneezing and it could be just anything that the blonde does.

_I would never be attracted to Wolf! I would never ever be…to a guy? Hell, no way!_

_Deny it. Suffer it. _The other voice in him teased.

Yuri tried to end his war of thoughts and emotions and focus on the more important encounter, Wolfram's state awhile ago.

_Why did he ask me such a question? A question I don't know how to answer._

***flashback***

**Yuri was completely disorientated at the question. His mind went blank. He didn't get it, he just couldn't. He was a wimp and maybe that was it. Yes, he was stupid anyway. He had a reason for not understanding it. But then he knew the words; the inquiry was well-phrased and he knew he should understand because Wolfram didn't say them any differently in another tongue. The words were as sharp as the voice. **

"_**Will you be able to let me go when I was never yours?"**_

**It was Yuri's turn to answer silence. But he himself broke it with a sigh that yearns nothing more than to go back to sleep and end the awkward situation. He wanted Wolfram to stop this silly prank that was beginning to get into his nerves.**

"**Wolfram, I don't get you," Yuri said wearily. "You're still not yourself, come on, let's go back to sleep."**

**Yuri quickly returned into their bedroom. He pretended to be sleepy even though his mind was running awake as it does when he is in his morning jogging. In his five years of being the Maoh in Shin Makoku, anyone would recognize that Yuri has developed imperative changes in his individuality— he is beginning to actually mull things over and he was not as clueless and insensitive as before. He learned the art of trusting and delegating, of patience and waiting, and of when to hold on and when to let go. Th wimp was still there in him, but it was nothing more than a fixed expression of Yuri Shibuya. **

**The blonde's out-of-the-box question repeated over and over again in his mind. To his slight surprise, Wolfram quickly followed suit and next thing, the blonde was climbing back onto the bed with him.**

**For a moment, while Wolfram was pulling the other end of the blanket, their eyes met and Yuri could tell that Wolfram was really in his conscious mind. Maybe he was not really making sense to the double black. The worry lingered in Yuri, as did the distressed and empty expression on the blonde's face.**

**He watched out of the corner of his eye, as Wolfram planted back his golden head onto the pillow. Without another word or a glance up at the confounded Maoh, who was still sitting on the near edge of the bed, Wolfram shut his eyes and returned to sleep.**

***end of flashback***

Yuri was relieved to be distracted yet surprised at the same time when he heard the door of his room opened cautiously.

"Who is it?" Yuri spoke in a low, tense voice.

"It is I, Yuri," Conrad whispered hurriedly.

Yuri realized who it was and noticed the hint of urgency in Conrad's voice, calling him directly by his name as he always preferred. He carefully got up and moved back onto the edge of the bed. He checked if Wolfram had been stirred; fortunately, the sleepwalker was also a certified heavy sleeper. Yuri quickly turned back to Conrad. He was about to ask if it could wait till sunrise but seeing the stern look on his godfather's face, he wouldn't dare to act indolent and test his godfather's patience.

"What is it, Conrad?" Yuri asked with a yawn.

"Not here. Get changed, I'll meet you in the hallway." Conrad did not wait for his response and went off immediately back to the door and disappeared.

Yuri obeyed even though he was wondering why he still had to change when he and Conrad could just go outside, talk it over and then he'll get back to bed with Wolfram. _Why am I thinking...going back to bed with… with him? Isn't this a great opportunity to stay away from him? I always see these timings as prospects…a chance to be away from Wolfram again… and be spared of his morning nagging when he wakes up!_

Without further ado, and thinking it was best to behave as a king should and one is by being vigilant to his subordinates' urgent signals, he got up and headed to the closet. Yuri opened the closet and saw his and Wolfram's belongings properly set. _I can't believe I'm actually sharing a closet with him. _Yet Yuri neither like nor dislike the idea, the issue of sleeping in the same bed with the same guy was enough to make him tolerate minor stuff such as this. Besides, there was this advantage of sharing a closet with Wolfram- the fragrance that lingers from the blonde's clothes was more than enough for a cabinet refresher. Opening the closet was more like opening a window with the sunflower garden outside breezing to greet him.

"Yuri," Conrad hissed cautiously from the other side of the door. Yuri sensed the older man was trying his best not to wake anybody else…

Yuri knew this was certainly not a call for a morning jog.

* * *

Yuri got out of the room after a minute and a half time subsequent to Conrad's last call. He decided he could do with his sneakers outside so as not to keep his godfather waiting without seeing progress.

"What's up, Conrad?" Yuri asked away while tying his shoe laces.

"Gwendal received urgent news from the temple," Conrad responded attentively. "It's from the Great Sage. He requested for our presence but didn't tell us why he is gathering us at this early hour. Gwendal decided it's prudent to just follow."

Yuri nodded in agreement, getting up and giving himself one last stretch. Upon seeing his king was ready, Conrad lead Yuri with an open palm towards the hallway. Yuri didn't move at once.

"Wait! Shouldn't we wake Wolfram too?" Yuri himself was shocked at the question.

"His Eminence was in fact particular with that, Yuri," Conrad responded. "Whatever they want to discuss with us, he doesn't want my younger brother involve for the time being. Don't worry Yuri… it's going to be alright."

"Okay," Yuri agreed, aware that he shouldn't prolong the talk any longer. He peeked once more through the small opening of the door to check on Wolfram. Yuri sighed when he saw that his bedmate remained immovable and finally, closed the door. Conrad observed him controlling his shifting emotions; he could read him so easily. He smiled inwardly, learning that Yuri somehow cared for his brother.

Yuri turned to him, "Let's go, Conrad."

* * *

The four horses with their riders sped from the Blood Pledge Castle grounds meeting the breaking dawn. The guards and few civilians were left to wonder what was up that had their Chief of State, the former Maou, the Lion of Lütenberg and their Maou riding out at this early hour of the day without any soldiers accompanying them. Whatever it was, the grave look on the riders' faces and the obvious lack of preparation show something was wrong. What was more intriguing, the one who's always beside their king was not present with them.

"What if Wolfram finds out we've left?" Yuri asked. He could see the temple just a few miles away. He was worried what the blonde would do once he found out he's been left behind... again.

"Gwendal has left Günter to deal with him, we had come up with sound reasons and ways to keep him in place," Conrad reassured him.

"Conrad, is this another problem related to my Wolfie?" Lady Cecilie asked, looking worried. Yuri knew why she was bothered; the last time they were summoned together with her was about her sons.

"I do not know, mother. It could also be anything else," Conrad said, his eyes still focused on the road ahead. "But for now, let's make haste so we could arrive at the temple as soon as possible and then we shall have answers."

No one spoke after that, no one could have agreed differently.

When they arrived at the temple, they were greeted by the temple guardians who rushed to escort them into the shrine.

They proceeded to Shinou's oval shrine where they have been keeping the four boxes. At first, the idea that maybe it had something to do with the boxes hit them again in unison.

Yuri saw Murata with Shinou, standing at the center in front of the boxes.

"Good morning, Shibuya," Murata greeted his best friend, who nodded in response. Murata suddenly felt a source of pride kindled within him, seeing how Yuri had grown established and kingly, that instead of replying foolishly and attacking him with questions of 'what's up', Yuri had reacted in a manner that clearly implied he is not taking this lightly, even if the situation is still unknown to him.

Two years have passed since the peace between the Humans and the Demons have finally been bridged. Yuri is doing well, and so is King Saralegui, who managed to unite the Human countries, principally, Big and Small Shimaron. The Great Sage and the Great One were filled with contentment for Yuri's sovereignty; the young double black had gone far beyond from what the two had expected from him.

"Good morning Your Grace," Lady Cecilie greeted as she stood beside the spirit of the Great One. Shinou noticed the slightly troubled expression on her face.

"Good morning, Lady Cecilie, I am glad that you are here," Shinou replied in a fair tone that hinted nothing. Deep inside, he felt pity for her, for her instincts will soon be proven right, that this was a matter concerning one of her beloved sons.

After they had formally greeted each other, silence fell among them. Gwendal, who wants things go without delay, broke the tension and addressed the first question to the one who gathered them.

"Your Eminence," Gwendal began. "Time is crucial. May we know the reason why you have summoned us here?"

"Of course Lord Von Voltaire, I apologized for the early call… I must admit the circumstances are quite sudden," Murata answered plainly.

"Then please tell us about it," Gwendal replied quickly and impatiently. _Why can't he just get straight to the point?_

Murata sighed and began clear-cut, "A vision…of an Apocalypse."

"A…Apocalypse?" Yuri repeated in a question, recognizing the word. He glanced at Conrad, who shifted a bit in recognition of the word. Conrad had lived for quite some time in Earth and Yuri could guess he heard of it already.

"Your Eminence, what is this Apocalypse?" Gwendal asked, trying to control his temper.

"In Earth, it means, the final battle between good and evil." It was Conrad who answered for the rest who weren't aware of what the word meant. Lady Cecilie gasped in fright while Gwendal merely raised an eyebrow.

"From the earlier versions of history, it is referred to as the end of the world," Conrad continued. "But Earth historians concluded that based on its meaning '_to lift the veil'_, it means the time of enlightenment." Conrad looked at Murata to corroborate if he was correct.

"You have studied Earth and its details well, Lord Weller. I am impressed," Murata admitted.

"I myself didn't even know its other meanings except for its connotation that it's the 'end of the world'!" Yuri exclaimed in amazement.

"The last is the accurate meaning," Murata asserted them. "But at this point, I'm using the word with the normal perception in my mind, that misconception you knew of, Yuri."

"And what does it have to do with us being here? Are you implying world destruction?" Gwendal asked in a deep voice that echoed around the circular room.

"Indeed," Shinou cut short, he took a few steps into the center of the room where the light ascends. He looked at Murata, the latter nodded in silent agreement.

"Lady Ulrike had a vision," the Great One continued. "And it is something neither of us…," Shinou gestured towards Murata, "…had knowledge of. It is something unthinkable, something very complex that at first, I myself find it hard to believe and... to accept. But then, this came from a person whom I and the Great Sage knew would have no reason to make up such a story."

"Then tell us, what exactly did she saw?" It was Yuri who asked this time, apparently, he too wanted no more than to break the prolonging tension that was only heightening due to Murata and Shinou's carefully constructed and descriptive account.

"In my dream," Lady Ulrike spoke from the corner. Her voice was trembling, apparently hesitant to narrate the vision again, this time from a bigger and more anxious audience. It made her feel accountable, guilty in some way that she had to tell them the worst news that they would ever hear in their long Demon life. Now with all eyes on her, she felt as if she would melt anytime soon. She closed her eyes and opened them at once, surprised by Murata, who placed a hand on her shoulder in support.

"In my dream…," Ulrike tried again, "I saw the exact opposite of our race by name, the race of creatures that we perceived as mere idea, a figment of our imagination that illustrates our conscience, the principle of goodness and righteousness… The highest race in power, the winged guardians that dwell above the land..."

Ulrike swallowed hard before she made her point.

"In my dream, _I saw the angels_."

* * *

Greta was in perfect timing to wake his father. For Günter, who had been told to guard the doorway did not see her sneaking into the Majestic Bedroom when the lilac-haired mentor was sidetracked by Anissina, and was forced to abandon his unwanted task and run for his life.

The fifteen-year old Greta had grown bigger and stronger. She waggled her sleepy blonde father with such force and after the third time, Wolfram finally opened his eyes that narrowed back at the one who had disturbed his sleep.

"What?" Wolfram mumbled annoyingly, still a quarter unconscious.

"Wolfram! Good morning! I'm sorry to wake you up so early! But—," Greta said, refraining from rocking of her blonde father. "You promise! You promise we'll watch the sunrise today at the Garden of Righteousness and then we'll have tea and play! Wolfram, please, wake up!"

Wolfram glanced at the sky outside the windows and sighed inwardly. Sometimes promises can be problematic. The sky outside was still three-fourth dark, he wished he could sleep some more, but then his character told him not to. He would be risking his daughter's delight. So he rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times (Greta watched him in awe, that was just so cute of him), and yawned as he sat up. He looked back at his daughter, who was beaming at him pleadingly and expectantly. He gave a weak but encouraging smile assuring the young lady he was up now.

"Yippee!" Greta jumped for joy and run to give the blonde a big hug. She was so lucky to have a father like him who is very caring and keen to attend to her. For the last two years until now, her fathers have been spending more time with her more than she could have hoped for. The end of the war had brought so many wonderful changes to their lives.

Wolfram took in her warmth as his early dose of strength for the day. When they broke apart, a painted sincere smile reflected the other. Wolfram wouldn't have even notice Yuri was not there if Greta had not crawled onto the bed with him. His smile faded and was replaced by a questioning look.

"Where's Yuri?" He asked, uncertain if his daughter knew better.

For a second, Greta saw sadness flashed in her blonde father's eyes. It was the sadness that she knew, was always there but was concealed perfectly. She couldn't stand witnessing it, and so, she smiled broader instead of frowning at it. She wanted to hug him again, to comfort him, but that would make it obvious that she noticed his drawback, and Wolfram hated that.

"Yuri's already in his morning jogging," Greta lied, not really knowing why her other father had rode out with the others. Deep inside, she was beginning to worry too. Lady Cecilie had told her to watch over her blonde father while they were out, but did not mention where and why they were going.

"It's too early," Wolfram said as he looked out to the sky. "The sun's not even up yet, what was that wimp thinking."

"Don't worry Wolfram, Conrad's with him," Greta said in an assuring voice. She went down the mattress and run towards the window. Wolfram's gaze followed her.

"Wolfram, hurry. The sun's rising!" Greta run back to the bed and grabbed her father by the risk that had the blonde tumbling out of the bed.

"Greta!" Wolfram croaked.

"Come on! Let's go!"

Greta dragged him out of the room.

"I haven't even changed yet, Greta! I need to fix myself first," Wolfram reminded her, trying to raise his voice. Though he was stronger than her and it was very easy for him to release himself from her grip, he did not fight back. He made a promise and that alone was enough to make him powerless over his human daughter.

* * *

The Garden of Righteousness was a vast field that can only be accessed through the Castle's back tunnel. It gives a clear view of the mountains at the back of the castle, and the sea ahead. It was surrounded by an invisible barrier that conjured a loop protecting itself from being entered from the outside. Judging from its enigmatic essence, it was created with divine magic. Wolfram was one of the very few who discovered this wonder of the castle… or at least, one of the four.

He discovered this garden when he was still a small kid, when he was looking for a place to hide himself. He was not playing hide and seek, he just wanted to hide himself from the loneliness that was eating him. The first time he found the place, he did not return for days, curiosity and fascination of a child prevailed over him. He did not starved because there were trees that bear delicious fruits he had sustained himself with. He learned the name of the place by the encrypted words on the archway of the gazebo at the entrance from the tunnel. For some unknown reason, Wolfram was able to read the symbols even though he could tell it was neither a Mazoku nor a Human writing.

_The righteous will see the right place in the right time _

_Before you, behold the Garden of Righteousness. _

When he returned, everyone was worriedly asking him where he had gone. Albeit it is natural for a child to tell the truth and tell others of what he/she had just discovered, Wolfram decided to keep it to himself. Although he had questions, he chose to find the answers himself or wait for them. Every now and then, he would go there whenever he wanted to be alone. Sometimes, he was wondering why no one had really come to visit the place aside from him. He wondered for eighty five years of his Demon life, until the day he saw the Great One walking over the field.

Shinou was amazed and very pleased to see him there; he was able to answer some of Wolfram's questions, which were partly based from his observations. Shinou disclaimed that it was created by him or the Great Sage, and told Wolfram his guess that it might have been created by celestial magic. According to his observation, the place would only be found by those whose heart seek its nature and happen to pass by the end of the tunnel of the Demon's Den. Nevertheless in Wolfram's case, it was especially open for him. Shinou told him that it was in this place where Wolfram was conceived. Wolfram refused to believe him, and Shinou merely told him,

"Someday, you will."

The place had held a personal meaning for Wolfram, it was his place of solace and restoration. He visited the place when he felt like crying out the loneliness and sorrow he was feeling. It indeed became a secret garden for the young prince.

Shinou also mentioned to Wolfram that the garden can be open to everyone, those who could not see it would do if they've been invited by the garden's chosen secret keepers. He assured Wolfram there's no harm in doing so because he himself had done it. He had shown the garden to the Great Sage.

Wolfram thought about the idea and Yuri was the first one to materialize in his mind, probably because of his heart also. But he did not carry on the idea and instead relied on his instincts. At this point, he trusted his daughter the most.

Why there was indecision regarding Yuri, Wolfram could not tell himself.

And he was not wrong with his decision, for Greta had been true to her oath of secrecy. He also made her the happiest girl. She was very grateful Wolfram had trusted her with a wonderful secret. So every now and then, whenever Yuri was busy with his daily tasks, Wolfram and Greta would go to the garden and play. Wolfram never thought he could experience such happiness even without the one he always deemed as the source of it. For it appeared that that person was also the greatest source of his pain and frustration.

Wolfram and Greta paced cautiously along the empty corridors. They stopped for breath when they reached the mysterious painting that was the secret passageway to the Demon's Den. They run through the narrow passageway that led them to them small circular room where there was only a winding staircase that went deeper and deeper to almost beneath ground level. They stopped for breath when they reached the bottom where there was another one-way tunnel. At last, they got to the dead end wall and as they stepped further, they fell into a dark pit which landed them onto the Demon's Den which was also, a tunnel. The place would have been a void if Wolfram didn't use his fire ability to light the way. The two pursued the other end next thing; they were entering an invisible barrier and met at once the familiar sight of paradise. They looked in unison towards the engraved greeting on the gate of the garden and together, they set in. Greta led Wolfram through the forest. After a few minutes of their long run (again), they finally reached the coast where they had a clear view of the rising sun. Greta loosened her grip on her father's hand and went to the seashore, took off her slippers and felt the small waves of water touching her feet and ankles.

Wolfram couldn't help but smile at the sight of his happy daughter. He was still catching his breath when Greta approached him and embraced him tightly. He had kept his promise to her again.

"Thank you, Wolfram."

The two sat down the seashore and watched the glorious sun vividly rose from the sea heights, as the warm breeze from the sea enveloped them. The birds here were singing joyfully unlike those outside the castle that only utter 'Bad Omen!'

Wolfram marveled at the splendor of the vast sky above them, where four colors continue to blend against each other, adjusting to the infinite shade of the rising sun. For a moment, as Wolfram looked up at the sky, he thought he saw a small eye amidst the clouds that was staring down at him. He shivered at the image but as he blinked again a few times, it was gone. _I'm hallucinating_, Wolfram thought to himself.

Little did he know, he just saw the watching eye of Archangel Raphi'el.

* * *

"Are you telling us that my younger _Mazoku _brother, Wolfram is… an angel?" Gwendal asked disbelievingly. He tried to keep a respectful tone but as she recounted her dream, Gwendal was more convinced that maybe the priestess was not in herself today.

From the corner of his eye, Murata was watching how his best friend would react to what Ulrike had just disclosed. While the priestess recounted her dream, he saw Yuri flinching, eyes widening and mouth gaping. When Ulrike had made her point, the double black registered a horror-stricken face and was simply too aghast to speak. _Interesting, Shibuya, _Murata thought.

"This is absurd," Gwendal sighed impatiently. "With all due respect Lady Ulrike, but how are we supposed to believe all of this? That the future of this world suddenly depends on my brother?"

"Where is Wolfram now?" Shinou interrupted, not minding Gwendal. He looked solemn, drifting closer to the brothers.

"He's still asleep when we left, Günter is guarding him," Conrad responded swiftly.

He too was obviously serious and shocked. Meanwhile, Lady Cecilie had already buried her face in her hands and was sobbing. Yuri wanted to approach her but he was too flummoxed to move.

Beads of sweat made their way out from his Japanese-tanned skin. He never thought such news would shake him, it was just too impossible to believe. His mind was now running with thoughts of Wolfram, suddenly searching for possible indications that might support Ulrike's account. To his surprise, his mind was finding _many_ instances.

Among those was his recent eerie encounter with the blonde earlier this morning. Wolfram looked so disconcerted and kept on saying he was hearing voices. Then the question that the blonde asked him came haunting him again. Yuri shook his head to clear his mind.

Few strings of memories came next, suddenly rewinding and replaying in his mind. He remembered the moments Wolfram was identified as an angel because of his beautiful features. The blonde's face seemed to emit an extraordinary radiance. Moreover, according to Greta, Wolfram can sing very well, and she described his voice as _sublime. _Yuri could not tell why his mind chose to remember that detail. Greta would sometimes plead persistently for the blonde to sing in front of everyone but Wolfram would either walk out or totally turn a deaf ear to Greta. Yuri never heard Wolfram sing solo, thinking about it, he suddenly had the longing to hear it.

"Is this all you have to tell us?" Gwendal spoke, trying his best to hide his annoyance. "I thought you'll be discussing with us a _real_ issue of national security. If I may, I have more important obligations to attend to, please excuse me."

Gwendal turned around and headed to the doors when Shinou retorted.

"Not an issue of national security?" Shinou glided closer behind him. "Lord von Voltaire, it seems you have forgotten geography. Shin Makoku is _not _the world. It is just a part of it. What concerns Shin Makoku might be_ our_ priority; however that doesn't mean we have no responsibility over the world. This case is no different, Chief of State."

"Are you suggesting that I _must_ _believe_ this story?" Gwendal asked back edgily. "Your Majesty, I believe that you two are the wisest among Shin Makoku," Gwendal cocked his head to denote Murata, "but it seems that you are building a mountain out of a mole hill. I am not underestimating Lady Ulrike's ability but as I have made clear, I have_ other_ important matters to do."

"Your brother… Isn't he important to you?" Shinou challenged. Lady Cecilie instinctively stepped forward at the question. She knew the offensive query might spark detestation in his eldest son. It seems that the Great One is being too confident to even cross that line.

Gwendal took a measured breath to control himself from snapping back. Why is the Great One being too pushy?

"I see no reason why a question should be raised under these circumstances and I am aware you already knew the answer to that." Gwendal turned to Conrad and shook his head, signaling to his brother that he's done.

"Don't go, Gwendal." Yuri requested when Gwendal nodded at him to excuse himself.

"Your Majesty, I don't—"

"We need to hear _everything_ they have to say," Yuri said in an authoritative yet calm voice. "Let us hear them out first, don't worry about the arrangements for the day, we could always adjust them."

Gwendal locked eyes with his king for a moment, and when he saw that Yuri meant his order, Gwendal sighed heavily in defeat.

"Very well, Your Majesty."

Yuri turned to look at Shinou, who met his gaze. Yuri was obviously confused, yet he had developed the proper bearing and he was no longer that careless in reacting rashly. Shinou was impressed that Yuri could even deal out his patience to his subordinates as well. He really was something. Yuri's expression registered between to doubt and to consider. Something in his eyes carelessly registered a hint that he knew something that had accidentally related to the matter at hand. Unfortunately for Yuri, the Great One was too sharp and it was caught easily.

"Do you wish to tell us something, Yuri?" Shinou asked him without delay.

"Um… me?" Yuri was obviously distracted by the question. Not wanting to share what was in his mind for he himself was still unsure of his thoughts, though aware that Shinou is capable of reading him, Yuri shook his head. "I was just… considering whether to believe you or not. Go on."

"If this is indeed true, then what should we do?" Lady Cecilie finally spoke in a husky voice. Yuri was glad to intercept Shinou from scrutinizing him.

"Once we act upon it, it means we are all convinced of it," Murata responded blankly with a shrug of 'I supposed'.

Lady Cecilie's eyes turned towards the ground, as she walked to and fro. For the first time, she looked staid and contemplating.

"Lady Cecilie, if I may ask… where was Wolfram born?" Shinou asked out of the blue, even though he already knew the answer to that. He felt it's the right move to explain things out.

Lady Cecilie looked at him questioningly, surprised at the out of place question. Even so, she answered it right away.

"He was born in the medical wing of the Blood Pledge Castle, Your Majesty Shinou."

Shinou slightly shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, I have not been clear enough. What I mean to ask is where he was conceived."

"Oh," Lady Cecilie flushed in recognition of the question. She was caressing her chin in thought, trying to remember the answer for Shinou.

Her eyes widened upon recall and her face reddened in an instant. "Well… um actually… Wolfbane and I conceived him in the Demon's den…Oh it was absolutely romantic… I thought I was in heaven!"

"Mother!" Gwendal whispered in a disciplinary tone. He darted his eyes towards the Great One and asked, "Was this really necessary, Your Majesty?"

Shinou nodded with a smile. Gwendal cursed under his breath as he balled his fists.

Yuri watched Lady Cecilie's eyes twinkle in reverie. He could hear in his mind Wolfram and his fluctuating conservative attitude telling her mother to stop and pull herself together. When he glanced sideways at Gwendal, Conrad and Ulrike, he was surprised to see them looking more serious than before. On the other side, Shinou and Murata merely exchanged looks and nodded in shared insight.

"Thank you Lady Cecilie," Shinou said. "You just gave us compact evidence."

"What do you mean?" Lady Cecilie blinked in confusion. Eyes swiftly turn back towards the Great One except for Gwendal, who had been staring heatedly at Shinou all the time.

"According to Lady Ulrike, it is said that the origin of Archangel Uriel is the Demon's den."

"But that doesn't mean it has to be Wolfram," Gwendal scowled. "It could be any other child born in that place!"

"I think Gwendal's right, though I wished someone would tell me what this Demon's den is," Yuri said exasperatingly, he was obviously growing tired of this conversation as well.

"Yuri," Conrad whispered with a worried expression. There's still so much Yuri hasn't learned yet about his kingdom's secrets _from within_. And the Demon's Den was the deepest area under discussion that hasn't been tackled for centuries. Even Conrad has little knowledge of the tabooed place.

"I see you have not yet been made aware of this lair and its account," Shinou said calmly.

"But it is a mere myth, the place doesn't even existed, Your Majesty," Conrad intervened before anything else. But he had a feeling Shinou won't leave the subject untouched.

"I don't care. Please tell me about it," Yuri said at once. "If it will help us understand the issue now."

"I don't think it is wise that we bring that up now, Your Majesty Shinou," Ulrike quickly warned, glancing anxiously every now and then to Lady Cecilie, who was intently listening with her brows slowly meeting at the center of her pretty face. Ulrike knew that in a few more things spoken and Lady Cecilie might give away the key and give way to the truth. And from what she knew, the truth was connected to the reality that was upon their shoulders now. Shinou noticed the pleading in Ulrike's voice and he understood.

"The Demon's Den was a legend that has never been found," Shinou said, feigning resignation. But deep inside, he knew it was the perfect response to continue with the revelation he wanted to come about.

"No! It was real! I was there! I saw it!" Lady Cecilie cried.

"Hahaure!" Gwendal and Conrad said in unison.

"Denying it would be denying Wolfram's nature!" Lady Cecilie slipped.

_Bingo_. Shinou closed his eyes in contemplation as silence stabbed the room. _Finally… the awaited piece… the very prospect of an opening… _Lady Cecilie heaved her own hands to her mouth to clamp it after realizing what she had just blurted out. Yuri's jaw dropped as he and the others turned to look at her.

"What… what nature, mother?" Conrad's croaked voice broke the silence.

Lady Cecilie was crying again, and she simply shook her head in response. Conrad rushed to his mother to soothe her while Gwendal remained rooted on his place.

"I already told you years ago…" Lady Cecilie managed in between her sobs. "But no one believed me… No one— even you and Gwendal."

"We believed you, mother. Gwendal and I knew you wouldn't make up things," Conrad assured her calmly. "Though up until now, we just don't know how to sustain that belief. There hasn't been any proof."

"Wolfram has a father," Lady Cecilie said in muffled voice as her face was buried on Conrad's arms. She was not listening to Conrad. "Wolfbane and I loved each other. He existed. He… he…"

Yuri frowned at the sad story unfolding before him. He also wanted to comfort Lady Cecilie but he could not move a muscle. Everything had been happening so slow a while ago, they were even demanding straightforward explanations and now, the flow of conversations had sped up to a direction that seemed unpredictable. Anything would be uncovered now, and anything could happen henceforth.

"Lady Cecilie, could you elaborate for us this nature you speak of?" Shinou asked gently.

"Your Majesty—" Gwendal interrupted but his voice died in an instant when he suddenly understood that Conrad had resigned from hiding the truth any longer with him.

After everything they've been through, after so many things have happened… With Wolfram all grown up now, having lived a normal prince's life and until now a soldier's life, the arrival of Yuri and the countless events following it including the four boxes, the war with the Humans and the battle against Shou shou… he thought this darker predicament would never be unearthed again… that it had disappeared completely as the evidences did. Today a realization had materialized in him surprisingly as he looked at his mother crying in Conrad's arms and the sad acceptance painted on his brother's face… No secret can be kept forever. Every truth, good or not, will find its way out.

Though he only knew the shell of the very truth, Gwendal had faithfully and effectively did his best to protect whatever's inside. With that shell of the truth being his mother's story of what happened to her during her disappearance (which was believed only by him and Conrad) and suddenly having a child in her womb, Gwendal and Conrad believed her in silence. And to let others see the same is to bring forth pandemonium. These odds made them decide to pretend they are also non-believers of their own mother.

It was a painful risk for the brothers; to make their own mother feel that she was alone, that even her sons wouldn't trust her, and let her undergo such helplessness and worthlessness.

However their mother had proven herself capable of lifting herself from the down. Apparently, she decided one day to start pretending herself that nothing happened. In her lack of defense, the people had assumed that her youngest was really made out of a mere one night stand love. Lady Cecilie returned to her old ways: finding true love, hanging out with the socialites and letting Stoffel manipulate her kingdom.

She created a brand new path for her youngest son to take: a basic pathway of no difficulties that had manifested from lies; Spoiling him that made him a brat, distancing herself from him even though deep inside she cared for Wolfram more than anything, and letting her older sons take care of him instead. This way, she was confident her son would live a normal life. Little did she know this upbringing had caused turmoil in Wolfram. She just made her son as miserable as her.

She had crafted so many similarities between her and Wolfram, making Wolfram very precious to her above all else. It was as if Wolfram was her living dummy. Wolfram had shared her physical attributes, and on the downbeat, had also shared the same despair when it comes to love.

Wolfram, the living proof everyone had been demanding from her but was only overlooked; Wolfram— the child who knew nothing of the story of how he came to be, who his father was and of his unknown nature.

Indeed, Wolfram had lived a plentiful and unscathed childhood. He grew up to be someone any youngling would want to be. He was gifted with a beautiful face and an extraordinarily-sculpted body that captivated both men and women, he was a pure-blooded Mazoku and possessed strong Maryoku that made him one of the best fire wielders, and he had undergone advanced trainings of a first-class soldier.

But everyday whenever this young blonde wakes up, he was met with his reality full of questions he never knew the answers to and not even given the chance to learn them himself. He grew up looking perfect on the outside when he was actually incomplete and broken from the inside. The only truth made for him to acknowledge that he was a child conceived by accident was enough to make him feel he was essentially a 'nobody'. Unlike his brothers, who had been fathered by righteous men his mother really loved and who had known their fathers and had the chance to live with them, Wolfram had none of it. No one even bothered to give him a picture of his father for him to recognize and tell him anything better than the dire truth which was in fact the greatest lie— that his father was a 'nobody' too.

Very much like his mother, he grew up being cared for but feeling unloved and having everything he could want when his needs remained unattended to. He was like a robot manipulated by everything surrounding him. Wolfram had no reason what he is living for until Yuri came into his life.

Yuri made him see the so-called life he had been running for more than eighty years of his Mazoku life. Because of Yuri, he was able to know more of himself, his importance to others and his purpose in life. Even with Yuri's unreturned feelings, at least Wolfram had learned himself capable of loving others in such point he never imagined he could. He was able to gain true friends; Yur— being the best among them. Yuri restored the color of his beauty, like a beautiful flower finally being watered to life. And Yuri is indeed— _A water that is ever-flowing._

"Wolfram's father…" Lady Cecilie uttered in a trembling voice. "Wolfbane… was neither a Mazoku… nor human."

**Next chapter:** Foretime


End file.
